


Ships In The Night

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Dream, Canon-Typical Violence, Ed is an anxious green bean, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violence, Zsasz is the egg we all know and love, following 5x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: BASED ON A DREAM FROM IG USER: @dream.walker2409





	Ships In The Night

Ed didn’t like that Oswald was doing this. He had just gotten him back, and going after this gang was practically a death wish. But Oswald told him again, and again, and again that things were going to be okay. 

“I’ve explained this multiple times. Victor and I are going to retrieve what belongs to us, I’ll be home by the morning.” Oswald said as Ed held his hand. “I love you, please make sure Edward gets his dinner.” 

So Oswald, accompanied by Victor Zsasz, headed down to the pier. Oswald had a strong distrust in the pier, but he wasn’t about to let some crooks steal his property. 

“We have about an hour to scout the property, my inside source said they’re having drinks then they’ll be here.” Zsasz informed. It didn’t take long to survey the area, so Oswald decided to call Ed to kill the time. Zsasz was surveying the front entrance, leaving Oswald in privacy. 

“Hello my love,” Oswald greeted. 

“It’s good to hear your voice, means you’re still alive.” Ed replied, though Oswald couldn’t tell if that was sarcastic or not. “I’m sorry, that was harsh...but I’m serious Oswald I could be there in about twenty minutes tops. We could do it together.” He wanted to be there to protect his Oswald. For years he acted like he didn’t love Oswald, now that they were an item he wanted to protect him. It was like a toddler with a new toy, he would protect from anyone putting their hands on him. 

“I love you, you anxious man. This plan will go off without a hitch, then we can get the hell out of Gotham. You, myself, and Edward living our new life together. It’s just this, then we finish the submarine, then we’re home free.” Oswald assured. 

 

Ed liked the idea of a domestic life with Oswald. He didn’t even mind that the dog would be there too. As long as him and Oswald were happy, together, and safe he didn’t care if the drooling little bruiser was a part of the equation. Which is why he was all the more anxious about this mission Zsasz convinced Oswald to join. 

“If you believe that, then I guess I trust you. Just be careful please... Let’s talk about something else, Edward had a bath tonight.” Ed commented. Oswald chuckled, Ed loved that chuckle. 

“I bet that was a sight, last time I tried to give him a bath he hopped out of the bathtub and slipped down the hallway in record time.”

“He did pretty good actually, I read this tip online to put a thin layer of peanut butter on the dry side of the tub. He was too distracted eating to try to escape.” 

“Brilliant work, my love. Let’s hope our new home has a bath, I don’t think I could live in a home without one.”

“Well worst case scenario, we purchase one. I’d like a house with a shower. A ten minute shower can be better than an hour long bath.” 

“I don’t see your obsession with showers the- ECHH.” Oswald’s rebuttal was cut off by hand around his throat. He dropped his cell phone and the gang member stomped on it, but Ed could still hear everything. He knew it was better to stay silent and listen. 

Victor Zsasz was tied up, a gun to his head. The gang member shoved Oswald into the wall.

“You’re worth a lot of money for such a sickly lookin’ thing. People used to say wanted dead or alive-.” He punched Oswald in the face, nearly breaking his nose. 

“OWWW!” Oswald yelped. 

“-But times have changed. You’re not worth shit alive, but I’m sure you knew that.” Another punch, this time to the gut. While Oswald was doubled over, another man grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the concrete wall. 

“What about me? Dead or alive?” Zsasz quipped. 

“Shut it egg head, as if anyone cares whether you’re dead or alive.” 

“Harsh.” That comment earned him a pistol whip. All the while Ed was listening. Listening to his partner get abused killed him. The only time Oswald deserved to be hit was on the ass during sex, and that was only by Ed’s hand. He put his shoes on and got out to the car in record time. Ed could feel his blood boiling as he listened to Oswald’s soft groans. He wanted to cry out “I’m coming Ozzie! I’ll save you” but that would mean a worse fate. 

Oswald’s vision was blurry. He hadn’t been beat like this since his Fish days. Tears brimmed his eyes, he just got Ed to realize he loved him and now he was surely dead. Zsasz wasn’t so great either, two black eyes and not stopping with the subtle jokes. Was he taking the heat for Oswald as much as possible? Perhaps. Was he doing this just because the pain excited him? Maybe. 

“I’m going to have so much fun covering my body in scars for each one of your deaths. You may have the ego of ten men, but you’re only one.” He deadpanned. To which the gang member replied with a taser to the neck. 

“Does he ever shut up?” He asked. Oswald shook his head no.

“How would you like if we made your legs match? Birds don’t need legs to fly, only wings right?” The man threatened. 

“Actually, some birds use their legs to hoist them into the air to begin flight. But I’m guessing you didn’t know that.” Ed stated, shooting a bullet into the gang members shoulder. “I’m also guessing that you don’t know just who you’re messing with.” Ed approached the man and punched him in the nose. 

“I run hot and cold, I look blue but I am red. What am I?” He asked. The gang member didn’t answer, so Ed held the gun to the mans head. “Wrong answer, it was blood.” He pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on both Oswald and Zsasz. 

“Nice save Nygma, now we just have to worry about the ten some odd gang members that will surely be a little upset you killed their boss.” Zsasz commented. The gang had confiscated his weapons, so he had to get crafty. He chose a wooden board. It would work until he got his sweet babies back. Ed helped Oswald up, pressing a quick kiss to the temple of Oswald’s blood painted head. He handed Oswald his knife. 

As a trio the men went after the other gang members. It was a bloody mess for sure, but for Oswald it was a free form of therapy. Nothing more soothing then getting all of his aggressions out on middle aged man who was a bigger dirtbag than Oswald used to be. 

Blood stained Ed’s shirt as he savagely beat the man under him into the floor. Usually he’d try to be a little more clean, but since him and Oswald’s time in Gotham wasn’t much longer Ed decided it was time to pull out all the stops. If that meant savagely beating a man until his face was indistinguishable, so be it. It was worth it for Oswald. Admittedly, Zsasz did most of the work. While Ed and Oswald took their aggressions out, Zsasz ran around wielding a piece of pine like a baseball bat. He knocked the goons to their feet before taking their own weapon and killing them with it. Call it poetic justice. 

Oswald approached Ed and their eyes met. Ed loved how full of admiration his partners light eyes were, it made him feel a million feet tall. He wiped the blood on his hands onto his pants so he could have clean hands to put on Oswald’s face. Someone might think at first glance that Oswald had a sharp face, but look closer and you’ll see the soft parts. The soft slope of his high cheekbones, his very soft lips which always tasted like cherries. As Ed held Oswald’s face, he pulled him in for a barely gentle kiss. One that said _I love you idiot, never do that again._ Oswald bunched up Ed’s shirt in his fist as the kiss progressed to blatant making out, a battle of tongues and teeth. 

“Uhhh yeah if you guess are going to do that here, at least provide me with something to vomit in.” Zsasz stated. Ed chuckled against Oswald’s lips. 

“Like you wouldn’t get off on watching us.” Oswald quipped. Zsasz only shrugged. 

~

The bath was steaming as Oswald disrobed. A long day called for a long bath. Usually while Oswald bathed, Ed took a shower then sat in the bathroom with his partner for conversation. This day was different. Ed came in and disrobed as well. 

“Hello my love, this is a pleasant surprise.” Oswald hummed as he eyed Ed’s naked form, he figured he’d never get tired of seeing it. 

“Yes, well I’m a little sore from today and I figured a bath with the most handsome man in Gotham would be much more enjoyable. Plus I’m still certain this house blocks the water in the shower from reaching the heat that the bath can.” Ed vocalized. Oswald rolled his eyes and stood up. 

“If we’re sharing this bath you sit down first.” and Ed obliged. Oswald sat on top of him and Ed wrapped his arms around the shorter male as they sank back. He shut his eyes, them fluttering open onto when he felt something hard pressing against his bare ass. A blush crept onto his freckles face. 

“I guess today excited you in more ways than one Mister Nygma,” Oswald chuckled. 

“Can you blame me?” Ed whispered into Oswald’s ear, his lips trailing down. 

“ _A-Ah!_ I...I guess we’ll have to do something about that.” The raven haired male teased as he gently rocked his hips. Ed grunted softly. 

“Yes, I guess we will.”


End file.
